Insane in the Poisoned Membrane
by D-Jumper
Summary: Nonspecified until further notice. Not made by me- It was made by my friend. Go easy on him! It's his first one...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's Poison**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other ****characters. Please Review!

* * *

**

One day, Inuyasha and Kagome were taking a walk outside.

Inuyasha: Kagome, Give me something to eat! I'm starving!

Kagome: You just ate 10 minutes ago!

Inuyasha: Jus give me something to eat!

Kagome hands over a broccoli

Inuyasha: Better something than nothing.

Inuyasha eats the broccoli with his mouth open

Kagome: Don't you know your manners?!?!

Inuyasha: I'm a half demon! What did you expect?

Kagome: Wow. Kinda getting dark too early.

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Kagome: Well… Good night!

Inuyasha: Wait! Kagome!

Kagome: What is it?

Inuyasha: Can I something more to eat?

Kagome throws broccoli on his face

Inuyasha: Ow. But thanks.

That night, Inuyasha and Co. were sleeping. And Sesshomaru snuck into his room.

Sesshomaru: Let's see how Inuyasha's friends like him now.

Sesshomaru cut a little hole on his right hand revealing a blood vein and putting in poison inside.

Sesshomaru: They'll all be dead by tomorrow.

Sesshomaru takes a bandage out of his pocket and places the bandage on his wound.

Sesshomaru: Before I go…

Sesshomaru puts eggs on Inuyasha's hand and tickles him on the nose… nothing happened.

Sesshomaru: He sure is a heavy sleeper. Ah well. He'll realize it.

Sesshomaru snickered as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day.

Inuyasha wakes up and on scratching his face, he realized that somebody put eggs on his hand, as specified by the sticky, gooey, yellowish stuff on his face… He thought who would put eggs on his left hand. He thought…He thought more… and thought even more and said:

Inuyasha: I hate Fan boys.

Inuyasha wiped off the SGYS and noticed a note on his hand. He read the note to himself and once he has all done reading it. He ran as fast as he could to Kagome and his friends.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!!! SHIPPO!

Shippo: What's up?

Inuyasha: Read this note!!!!!!!!!

Shippo read the note out loud:

_By 7:00 p.m. You'll all be dead! _

Shippo: Why did you want me to read it? I don't get the part when the note reads "_you'll all be dead!"_

Inuyasha: That's why I asked you!

Kagome: By the way. There's a bandage on your left hand.

Inuyasha: Why is there a bandage on my left hand?

Kagome: You lick it too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where's Inuyasha, Kagome?

**Disclaimer: I think I'm drunk from all the beer I drank so I think I may go a little slow. But it's not my fault that someone dared me to drink**

**1L of beer in less than 10 minutes!!!! Blame the "Someone"**

Inuyasha: WHY THE HECK IS THERE A BANDAGE ON MY HAND?!?!? It's not like I have a wound or anything.

Sango: Maybe someone gave you a bandage while you were sleeping.

Inuyasha: Gee, Thanks. And on top of that, I had eggs on my hand and then A gooey sti-

Sango: Slow down! It looks like you're worried about something.

Inuyasha: DOES IT LOOK LIKE EGGS ON YOUR HAND, A NOTE ON YOUR

HAND, AND A BANDAGE ON YOUR HAND IS SOMETHING YOU CAN INGORE!?!

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha falls to the ground instantly.

Kagome: I can barely sleep. Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Guys, I don't know about you- But I'm feeling a bit woozy. Uuhhhh… Why are all of you…blurry?

Shippo: Maybe you didn't sleep well. And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to concentrate on this note.

Inuyasha: *Woozy sounds* Okay.

Kagome: How about Sango and I will go buy some food in case you go hungry, and you stay there muttering how your life is miserable in as many different ways as you can possibly think of.

Inuyasha: Guh.. ungh… Yeah. Ok, sure… Kagoooome.

Kagome: Ok… Stay.

Kagome and Sango run to a "nearby" market.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Kagome: Inuyasha's been acting strange lately… do you have any ideas why, Sango?

Sango: I have no idea.

Kagome: All this running is making me tired…

Sango: Why don't we rest for a while?

Kagome: …Good idea.

**EIGHT HOURS LATER**

Kagome wakes up, and looks at her watch.

Kagome: Huh? It's 9:00 pm. Sango! Wake up!

Sango: Huh? What? What's wrong? What time is it?

Kagome: Let's go check on Inuyasha- He won't be happy about us forgetting about him…

Sango: Definitely.

**ANOTHER HOUR LATER**

Kagome: We're back, Inuyasha!... Inuyasha?

Sango: Where's Inuyasha?

Shippo: HELP!! HELP ME!!

Kagome: Shippo?! Where are you?!

Shippo: Over here!!

Kagome and Sango follow Shippo's Voice.

Sango and Kagome gasp.

Sango: Who did this to you?

Shippo: Well… I was concentrating on the note until 8:00 pm- Until someone came in my room and tied me to the ceiling!

Sango: Don't worry, we'll get you down.

Sango cuts the rope.

Shippo: Thanks. Now I need to concentrate on this note.

Kagome: Do you think Inuyasha might have done this?

Sango, Shippo and Kagome bursts out laughing

Sango: Ah, that's a good one Kagome. Now we'd better get to sleep, we don't want to wind up like Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha… I wonder where he is…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Get ready to laugh your everything off for Chapter 3! Now if only I get**** paid to do this.**

Chapter 3: the beginning of the 1st effect of the Poison-Randomness 

In the morning…Kagome woke up really and I mean REALLY early and started a search team for Inuyasha. But somehow… it's not working um…. Perfect.

Kagome Pushes Sango and Shippo out of bed whispering: Wake up.

Sango says rubbing her head: What's all the big hurry?

Kagome whispering: Let's go find Inuyasha.

Shippo whispering: Yeah but. Can't we do this later?

Kagome shouting quietly: Unless you wanna get pounded in the head! Then NO!

Shippo whispering: Ok! Sheesh.

Kagome, Shippo and Sango walk quietly outside the log cabin and think up a plan.

Shippo: I got it! When the sun is up we'll talk about this with tea and biscuits!

Kagome Pummels Shippo saying: Worst. Idea. Ever.

Sango: Kagome, Can we think up a plan later? *Yawn*

Kagome: Yeah! But-

Before Kagome finishes her sentence, Sango and Shippo go back to bed.

Kagome sighs…: I guess I better get to bed too.

Kagome walks in the log cabin and sleeps…

**When Sun Rises up**

Shippo wakes up: Ahh… That was a good sleep! Now I can- AAHHHH!! There's a hole in the log cabin and it's shaped like a person!

Shippo jumps onto Kagome's Bed and shakes in fear

Kagome wakes up from the scream: Shippo? Why are you screaming?

Shippo points to the hole..

Kagome: And? It's only a hole… That's shaped like… INUYASHA?!

Shippo: How can you tell?

Kagome: He left a trace of hair behind.

Shippo wakes Sango by jumping on her: Wake up! Wake up!

Sango wakes up: Huh? Oh. It's you. What's up?

Shippo: you might want to check this out…

Sango looks forward at Shippo: Arrggh! It's awful! Have you changed?

Shippo: No! Not me! That!

Sango looks forward at the hole: What happened?

Kagome looks at Sango: That's what we want to know! All we know is that Inuyasha ran through this hole.

Sango: We should investigate!

Kagome: Great! Let's go outside!

Shippo and Sango agree and walk outside with Kagome.

Once they walked out of the cabin. Inuyasha broke in the cabin through the ceiling making noises loud enough to alert Kagome

Kagome: What the hell?

Kagome runs back to the cabin and sees Inuyasha making another hole on the roof.

Kagome: Look! There's Inuyasha!

Inuyasha goes all strange on Kagome for a full quick blast of 20 seconds then ran through a wall right next to the hole leaving another trace of hair.

Kagome: That was weird…

Sango: That was strange…

Shippo: That…was….offensive.

Kagome brightens up: Hey! I have an idea! I'll keep on saying "Sit boy-"

Inuyasha falls to the ground somewhere: OOUUCCHH!!!

Kagome: Umm… Maybe not.

Shippo: Well it's getting dark now…

Inuyasha breaks into the cabin and bit on a wall then ran through another wall making a hole but no trace of hair…

Kagome curious: I wonder why Inuyasha is acting so strange…

Sango: I dunno but we better get to sleep.

Inuyasha broke in again and smashed 2 beds and ran through a wall…AGAIN!

Kagome: Well… I guess this leaves 1 bed...

Sango, Shippo and Kagome just stood there until they started a fight for the bed and believe it or not. Shippo won and the others slept on the floor.

Shippo: Hey. I think I know what the note means.

Kagome: What?

Shippo: It means that-

------------T-E-C-H-N-I-C-A-L---D-I-F-F-I-C-U-L-T-I-E-S---S-O-R-R-Y--------------------

Kagome: O_o Seriously? Can it be-

---------------A-G-A-I-N---T-E-C-H-N-I-C-A-L---D-I-F-F-I-C-U-L-T-I-E-S-----------------

**That's All for Chapter 3. Keep on checking! And Will**

**------------------T-E-C-H-N-I-C-A-L---D-I-F-F-I-C-U-L-T-I-E-S-----------------------**

**Their friends? Find out on chapter 4! ( If there's lots of reviews for chapter 4…**)


End file.
